Good luck Harry!
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny had 6 children? And Hermione and Ron 4 A different view of the Harry Potter 7 epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Good luck Harry!

What if Harry and Ginny had 6 children? And Hermione and Ron 4 A different view of the Harry Potter 7 epilogue. The chaos on getting everyone ready to leave for Kings Cross

Kid's ages are as following:

James Sirius (14)

Albus "Al" Severus (13)

Lilly Luna (11)

Paul Andrew (7)

Jack Matthew (3)

Hannah Michelle (1)

Wesley's

Rose (13)

Hugo (11)

Kyle (6)

Katie (3)

Chapter 1: up, up time!

Harry gazed to the clock. He hadn't realized it was so late as he stumbled out of bed and shook Ginny gently

"Wake up Gin!" he hissed "we are late!"

"What?" Muttered Ginny as he turn to face Harry but he already was knocking on the children's doors and shouting frantically. As obvious as it was Jack was the first to get out of bed as he shared a room Paul, he also was awake. They both watched as Harry tried unsuccessfully to wake up James

"Dad?" Al said rubbing his eyes "what's going on?"

"We are late!" Harry said as James gazed up at him

Ginny was already downstairs with a dressed baby ready, when she handed the rest of the children a cupcake she had made for Jack's birthday and the gulped it down with a glass of milk, Harry, James and Albus struggled to get the trunks inside the car as Ginny placed the youngsters on their respective car seats.

"Daddy?" Jack caught Harry's attention and he turned around just to see he had forgotten the keys, but Jack was swinging them in front of his eyes

"Good boy!" Ginny smiled at her son as the engine roared with power and they headed towards the station

"Harry?" Ginny turned to her husband worriedly "what time is it?"

"Late" he just said, he was more worried than she was, he always knew she was the one who managed to keep him calm

"How late?" questioned Al and Lilly

"Don't worry, I'll make us get there in time" smiled Harry confidently, Lilly and her older brothers shared a look

Oh boy!

Ron had been up since 6:30 over Hermione's insistence and he had just gone to wake up the kids in time. Just as Hermione had ordered

"Wake up!" Ron roared in the girl's room "come on"

"What time is it?" Rose asked yawing,

"Early" Ron simply said "mum, doesn't think I'll be able to drive all the way there"

Katie smiled widely "I know you can!"

Ron returned the smile as he closed the door behind him

"Wake up son!" Ron then went to get Hugo and Kyle. Who also shared a room. For some reason Harry's children didn't share a room, because they would kill each other but his kids were practically forced to do so, as Hermione insisted it reinforced trust

"Ok, they are all up" Ron said as he watched his wife getting Katie dressed

"Mama" Katie complained "I don't like this, itches" she groaned

"Oh but it's nice" Hermione smiled admiring the dress, Ron rolled his eyes, for some reason Hermione couldn't understand that unlike Rose, Katie hated to dress all girly

"Downstairs" Hermione said as she carried Katie out off the room. Ron caught her by the door and kissed her

"What was that for?" she giggled

"I love it when you are all bossy on me" Ron smirked and followed

**Chapter 1! Please review! This is the first of stories destined for Harry and Ginny as they struggle as parents alongside Hermione and Ron**


	2. Chapter 2

Good luck Harry

What if Harry and Ginny had 6 children? And Hermione and Ron 4 A different view of the Harry Potter 7 epilogue. The chaos on getting everyone ready to leave for Kings Cross

Kid's ages are as following:

James Sirius (14)

Albus "Al" Severus (13)

Lilly Luna (11)

Paul Andrew (7)

Jack Matthew (3)

Hannah Michelle (1)

Weasley's

Rose (13)

Hugo (11)

Kyle (6)

Katie (3)

Chapter 2: bye, bye birdie

Harry parked the car abruptly. He and the boys unloaded the trunks, and owls. The family then made their way to platform 9\ ¾. James led the way, with Al close behind. While Lilly pushed her trunk with certain difficulty slightly helped by Harry, who held Jack with one arm, Paul holding his mother's hand

It seemed strange to people to see the kids carrying such strange things. But then again they all saw once a year on the 1st of September

"Harry?" Ginny said suddenly "I think we are too late". The clock marked 10:55

Albus, Lilly and James shared a look.

"Over my dead body" said Harry? "Go on kids" he glanced to the familiar wall

Albus and James disappeared suddenly. Followed my an eager Lilly behind

Harry followed now holding both of his sons. Ginny hurried after him with Hannah

"About time!" Hermione shot at Harry as he crossed. Placing Paul on the ground Harry laughed

"Sorry!" he said "we over slept" he smiled. Hermione didn't seem amused

"Over slept?" she asked "on your daughter's most important day?" she punched his arm and Harry pulled back. Jack who was sleeping, abruptly woke up

"What time where you here?" asked Harry. He already knew the answer

"Since 10" said Ron yawning. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes

"Typical" she said annoyingly "come on then it's almost time"

Harry searched for Ginny in the crowd. She quickly saw Hugo and Albus with her

"Where were you?" she asked "The train is almost ready to leave"

"Sorry…" he said shrugging. Jack eyed his mother and muttered "auntie"

"That's all Ginny needed to crack into laughter "I think we ought to go now" said James pulling on his mother's coat

"Oh, right" Harry placed Jack on the ground. Paul quickly joined him

He looked at his sons and daughter "you three work real hard"

The boys nodded. But Lilly broke to tears. Harry held her close "promise you'll write!" she said as Harry cleaned her tears. He nodded

Ginny hugged the boys. Who gave Lilly a comforting smile "It'll be alright" said Albus

"Yeah, you'll enjoy yourself loads Lilly" James smirked. Lilly then hugged her mother and Harry took on the boys

"Stay out of trouble" Harry told James. He smiled widely "for a while" Harry whispered to James without Ginny hearing. They and Al chuckled

"What are you boys whispering, the train is leaving" Harry and Ginny gave their children one last hug and moved over to Hugo and Rose "Goodbye Uncle Harry" Hugo said excitedly "wish be luck"

"Nothing can save you little brother, I'm sorry" Rose said playfully as they climbed on the train

"Bye Lily. We love you!" Said Paul as Harry placed him on his shoulders.

"Bye James!" said Jack waving "Bye Al!" The family's remaining members waved until the train was out of sight

"Hey" said Ron, he and Hermione were both holding Katie and Kyle "so there goes nothing huh?" said Ron sweetly

"I hope Hugo does well on his first weeks. He'll be kind of homesick" Hermione pointed out. Ron placed a hand around her back

"Don't worry, he can handle it" said Ginny "I think you yourself are a bit nostalgic, trust me they'll be fine"

Chapter 2! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Good luck Harry!

What if Harry and Ginny had 6 children? And Hermione and Ron 4 A different view of the Harry Potter 7 epilogue. The chaos on getting everyone ready to leave for Kings Cross

Chapter 3: bed time stories

Harry wondered around the house for a while. He had gotten home late, but for some reason. Even though he was exhausted couldn't sleep

"Harry?" Ginny whispered from the bed "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he shrugged awkwardly. He watched Hannah's chest go up and down. At the touch of his hand on her cheek, she opened her eyes slightly. But quickly turned right back to sleep

He sat on the bed. Ginny crawled behind him and kissed his neck "talk to me"

"Don't worry Gin, its just work" he said kissing her lips. "I think I'm hungry, I'll be right back"

Harry sat on the kitchen counter glancing at the window, he suddenly heard a noise. His wand ready

"Daddy?" Paul whispered. He spotted his son behind the fridge

"Hey P" Harry said sweetly "come here" he picked the boy up and placed him on his lap

Paul was the living image of James Potter. He had Harry's untidy hair and James eyes, Ginny's lips and nose though

"What's wrong?" he asked. Paul looked into his father's eyes but turned around. Harry knew what that was all about at once

"I miss Al and James" Paul said sadly "and Lily"

"I know mate, I miss them too" Harry kissed his son's forehead

"Daddy?" Paul asked "can you tell me a story?"

"What kind?" Harry asked. As he saw Ginny sitting on the top of the stairs

"From your adventures?" Paul asked hopefully. Harry remained thoughtful

"Did I ever tell you about the time when I first met your Neville?" the boy waved his head.

Harry told him about how Neville was a clumsy boy during his childhood and how due to him being so kind and brave a lot of lives had been saved, Paul would occasionally laugh or asked more questions. Harry heard Ginny giggle several times, but their young son was immerse in the story

"Wow" Whispered Paul in amazement when Harry told him about Neville's intelligence during the three wizard tournament

As minutes passed Harry could see his son's eyes drifting from him due to exhaustion. He picked him up, when the boy had finally fallen asleep on his lap. Harry climbed the stairs closely followed by Ginny. He placed him on the bed and brushed his cheek

Now back at the bedroom as Harry got into bed and kissed his wife. His dreams took him to a time when he himself was a young boy and would hear his father in his head telling him bedtimes stories


	4. Chapter 4

Good luck Harry!

What if Harry and Ginny had 6 children? And Hermione and Ron 4 A different view of the Harry Potter 7 epilogue. The chaos on getting everyone ready to leave for Kings Cross

Chapter 4: note

**a/n: the other kids names are a mix of my favorite names. I'm sorry if they don't sound much like wizards names **

**Paul- My favorite sclub 7 member **

**Andrew – cool name (and actor Andrew Lee Potts)**

**Jack – in honor to Jack shepard from LOST**

**Matthew- cool name **

**Hannah- my name**

**Michelle – cool name**


End file.
